


The Color Red

by unearthd



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearthd/pseuds/unearthd
Summary: Wade's not sure how he feels about the color red anymore.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Color Red

Wade liked the color red, _loved_ it.

Because not only is it convenient because he bleeds, so much, like all the time, it’s also one of the colors of a certain special person’s suit. 

His suit’s red symbolizes danger, violence and anger but not on Spidey, no. Red on Spider-man symbolizes adventure, passion, love and everything good. Peter he’s — he’s good.

“W-Wade, come back to me,” Peter’s weak voice snapped him out of it, he looked down at Peter, in his arms, half of his mask torn off.

“I—I’m sorry, I’m here, I’m here baby,” 

He didn’t mean to take his boy to this mission, it was too dangerous, but his sweetheart has been hard headed and persisted on coming along.

“Not your fault baby,” he coughed more blood “Nn..n-nothing is your f-fault Wade” Peter raised his bloody hand to his face and caressed, “I love you sweetheart, you…” Peter took a deep stuttering breath, “you know that...right?”

“Course I do baby boy, and I love you too.” Wade can feel tears streaming down his face, “Stop talking for now baby, Tony’s helicarrier is on its way, they’ll patch right up! You'll be good as new!" He tried to sprinkle his tone with optimism, as though everything is alright when it’s absolutely not, not with his beloved, battered and bleeding, is breathing so lightly.

“That...that’s good babe. But...j-just gotta be s-sure, you know? That you k-know that I-I love you”

“I know Peter, you love me so much. That’s why you gotta hang in there ok? Stay with me, _please._ ” 

“I w-will, I’m s-staying Wade, I w-wanna s-stay,”

Wade can’t do anything more than sob, sob and wait for help to come.

And as he waits he’s not sure...not sure now how he feels with the color red anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, thank you for reading :)


End file.
